


Next Day, Next World

by testedcyberneticz



Category: Wandersong (Video Game)
Genre: Kiwi has a crisis tm, Post-Game(s), Scars, Spoilers, immediately after game, kiwi uses they/them and so does mask, like literally the next day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testedcyberneticz/pseuds/testedcyberneticz
Summary: The bard wakes up the next day after saving the world and realizes two things. Everything that's happened, and just how much they already miss Miriam.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Next Day, Next World

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first wandersong fic!!!!! This is also my first fic on here that isn't steamworld... Wild. I'm not sure if I wrote the characters well and I'm nervous abt posting this but!! Here. Guess I did finish this before 2019 ended :')

Getting out of bed that morning was harder than usual. A _lot_ harder, actually. Usually, the bard was simply able to jump out of bed in the most cartoonish way possible and get going about their day. But now, here they were, doing exactly not that. It took a few seconds of wondering why, but then it hit them all at once. 

They had saved the world.

No wonder they were feeling like this. Every event came rushing back to them in full force, and it completely made sense. They were absolutely exhausted, and now that they thought about it more, aching hard. That should probably be expected, considering Audrey must've kicked them more times than they could count. 

Their eyes widened. Audrey. Where was she? After everything that had happened, they had gotten so distracted with wanting to see their friends again that they had forgotten! But she had been there when the world truly just barely began to end, that was for sure. But after... There was no sight of her. Not even of the sword. 

Was she...? No! She didn't deserve that, did she? The question repeated in their head for a few times, and then they shook said head. Thinking about that right now wasn't helping anything, was it? Maybe what would actually be useful to do right now was get out of bed. Get changed. Do something but lay here and think about the possibility of someone being dead. 

_Someone they could've helped._

Ok, enough of that, get up. At least, that's what they told themselves. It took a few minutes longer for them to actually move, their aching body and tired mind making everything way more difficult. 

Once they did actually get up, it was much slower than usual, and no cartoon-like jump to be had. To be honest, everything felt heavy. They had expected the day of after saving the entire world to be more... Fun filled. Care free. _Happy_. Not in weird aching pain and feeling worried about the person who broke her promise and kicked you several times and hurt your friend and tried to end the world. 

Once they had decided to get changed, taking off their shirt, as they had fallen asleep in their normal clothes last night, they noticed that they hadn't really looked at their chest in... Forever. Scars that looked like streaks of lightening crawled up from the middle of their chest to the rest of their torso. Even after first getting hit by her, they hadn't really looked at their wounds. If they were being honest, they had been too scared to. It's not like they had been bleeding anyway, they just had needed to rest for awhile. Well, they were actually extremely lucky that they had been right. 

But even so, they noticed they definitely had bruising on them. A good amount of it, actually. Who wouldn't, being kicked several times by someone wearing the kind of clothing Audrey had. They almost looked like they had gotten hit by a truck. It was also now way more obvious where the source of their pain was coming from.

They let out a deep sigh. So much for trying to not think about Audrey... 

Luckily, at least finding clothes to wear was easy. All of their outfits looked exactly the same with no difference at all. But despite this, the bard looked through their clothing as though they were all different, then picked an outfit. It was nice being in fresh clothes again. As much as they hated to admit it, they has worn their outfit for longer than they would admit due to their adventure, and leaving extremely under prepared. 

Several things were biting at the back of their mind as they dressed. Audrey in general, if Miriam was ok, the world... It was all so much. Too much, even. It didn't help how tired they were today, either. 

"Ok time to do things!" They said out loud in a quickened voice. Maybe going outside would help. Walking out the door was simple, at the very least. What wasn't simple, however, was looking. Specifically, looking at the giant tree that was in their way. It was... _Huge_. Beautiful, too, but looking at it filled them with a strange sense of anxiety. After some time, they found a way through the tree's branches and made their way to... 

Oh. They weren't sure where they were going actually. They hadn't planned that far, and despite having saved the world, everything felt changed. It was like everything was both the same and different. And as if they were in a different world, but one that felt familiar. 

Put shortly, they felt _really_ out of it. 

At least accidentally bumping into Mask while walking aimlessly was completely familiar, as well as almost falling to the ground because of said bumping. 

"O-oh hi! I didn't think you would be here, Mask!" Kiwi's face immediately lit up upon seeing someone who they completely knew was familiar. If they were being honest, they had no idea what Mask's name was. When they asked, they only seemed to shrug.

"Hey there, wanderer. Nice afternoon, isn't it?" Mask lazily waved toward the bard, "You off to somewhere? It's pretty cool how the world is now... Stars everywhere... Maybe I'll feel a new dance coming on and we can awaken the dance inside you more." 

"Yeah!" Kiwi's voice edged on nearly singing as they agreed, "Wait, afternoon?" Had they slept in that much? 

"Yeah, it's afternoon. Time flies by, doesn't it?" 

"I- I guess so." They nervously grabbed their own shoulder and tapped their fingers on it. Some silence passed. 

"... You okay, by the way?"

"Huh?" 

"You look pretty tired, wanderer."

"I'm fine! Just... Yeah, I'm just tired. And I think sore? I got kicked a lot, and then saving the world... Everyone sang, right? Does that mean you, too? And Miriam... And..." Their voice trailed off as their slight rambling ended earlier than they themselves had expected. 

"Wanderer?" 

"I miss Miriam." They said it with a tone of defeat. They weren't used to her not being by them at all, they had spent quite a long time together on their adventure. Kiwi had lost track of the days their adventure took, always too caught up in parts of the adventure themselves. And now that she wasn't here... It felt empty. Of course, everyone needed alone time! But remembering how she seemed worried they wouldn't meet up again... 

"Sounds familiar... Yeah... Yeah I know who you mean. She was with you a lot, huh?" Mask's words interrupted their thoughts, but solidified them as well. 

"It's only been one day but..." Kiwi's voice trailed off again. 

"Your bond is close, it's not surprising. The closer a bond is, the harder it is to be apart." 

"Do you know how to get to Delphi? She flew me there but it's hard to tell where to go when your in the sky. You walk, right?" 

"Of course. Walking let's you see everything in the moment much better, the world around you doesn't have to move so fast." Kiwi could feel them smile beneath the mask. 

"Would you be able t-"

"Sure thing, Wanderer." They interrupted before Kiwi could even hope to finish, their voice laden with some excitement, but said excitement was so hidden it wasn't even that noticeable. Wordlessly, they began to make way to Delphi without hesitation, the bard immediately deciding to follow close by. 

Kiwi began singing. 


End file.
